


a desire, nameless

by spectrespecs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi, Third Year Sakusa Kiyoomi, sakusa wants him dearly, they are in love, ushijima being a considerate and caring gentleman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectrespecs/pseuds/spectrespecs
Summary: In any other situation, Sakusa would hate this, hate being revealed for someone else’s eyes this way, but this is Wakatoshi-kun, and Sakusa would give him absolutely everything.Third-year Sakusa and rookie pro-player Ushijima finally get some time together.
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 143





	a desire, nameless

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the absolutely stunning (NSFW) art by [OMIX](https://twitter.com/mixed_blessing/) featuring [third-year Sakusa and rookie V.League player Ushijima](https://twitter.com/mixed_blessing/status/1328367190962126853?s=20). A million thanks to them for creating the most beautiful ushisaku art and for allowing me to write a fic based on this piece!! 
> 
> Title from [A Desire, Namelss](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xHxqybhHVNQ&ab_channel=DaisRecords) by Hiro Kone.

Sakusa never thought much about the fact he often found himself home alone—his parents working late or away on business and his older siblings off doing whatever it is that older siblings do until they eventually move out. Being home alone was just something Sakusa was used to and he never felt any particular way about it, until now.

Ushijima joined the V.League as soon as he graduated from high school and began playing for the Schweiden Adlers, which meant Sakusa’s boyfriend lived in Tokyo now. Their relationship was fresh but still felt as though they had been together for years, most likely due to the fact that Sakusa had been quietly crushing on the former Shiratorizawa ace since he was 13-years-old. Realizing the distance between them was about to shrink considerably made Sakusa surprisingly hopeful for his third-year at Itachiyama. Ushijima nearby and a likely shot at winning Nationals? That’s all Sakusa could ask for.

It took a surprising amount of planning and wrangling since both of them did not take their respective busy schedules into account, but this perfect weekend, everything lined up. Itachiyama’s volleyball coach gave the team a Friday off, and Ushijima also has a three-day weekend off from practice with the Adlers. On top of that, Sakusa’s parents will both be away for business as well. Sakusa jumped on the opportunity to invite Ushijima over to his house, which included spending the weekend there with him. 

As soon as they were dismissed for the day, Sakusa bolted out of the school as fast as he could. No one batted an eye at the way he weaved between people and dashed ahead as they were used to seeing him try and make it to the volleyball club room first to change.

“Do you have somewhere to be?” Komori jokes as he starts walking next to Sakusa.

“I’m just going home,” Sakusa huffs while trying to pick up his pace. 

“Is this the weekend that Ushijima-san is coming to visit?” Komori asks, barely containing the laughter he’s poorly attempting to suppress. When Komori found out that they’d have an open Friday along with Sakusa’s parents not being home, he had asked Sakusa to stay at his family’s home for the weekend. Sakusa tragically had to reveal to his cousin he had already made plans with Ushijima.

“Yes,” Sakusa doesn’t provide him with more than the simple answer.

“So, what do you plan on doing alone in a house with your boyfriend for three days?” Komori presses.

“Whatever we please,” Sakusa snaps. “What are _your_ weekend plans?”

Komori stretches his arms above his head and then folds them behind his head as they walk. “Well, I’m being abandoned by my cousin so he and his professional volleyball player boyfriend can go fu—”

Sakusa doesn’t allow the last word out of Komori’s mouth by jabbing him hard in the side with his elbow, which leads to an indignant Komori sputtering in mild pain. “Keep it down,” Sakusa scolds him. Some other Itachiyama students are still near them as they walk and give the two curious looks, which Sakusa would rather receive in regards to their strange behavior and not because Komori thinks it’s funny to discuss Sakusa’s personal life out loud in public.

“Sure, sure,” Komori grumbles, but there’s still a smirk on his face. 

The rest of their commute home goes by without anything eventful happening, thankfully, and Komori allows the conversation to drift to volleyball and not Sakusa’s life. Ushijima hasn’t sent Sakusa any messages yet about which train he plans on taking and when he’ll be arriving at Sakusa’s house, so Sakusa supposes he’ll have some extra time once he gets home to fix things up and make sure the house is presentable, even though he’s already spent most of the week working on that. Sakusa also thinks about the bag of items he bought the other day, going specifically to the convenience store he never visits just so no one he knows would see him buy what he required for Ushijima’s visit. He hopes they’ll use them this weekend.

When Sakusa and Komori reach Sakusa’s house, the point where Komori typically gives his goodbye to then go on to his own, they’re both surprised to see one Ushijima Wakatoshi sitting on the front steps of the house. He’s just sitting, looking out at the street, observing passersby, with his Adlers jacket on and a duffle bag sitting next to him.

“Kiyoomi-kun,” Ushijima says Sakusa’s name as he rises up, his tall frame unfolding quickly. “Komori-kun,” Ushijima also greets with a bow. 

Sakusa stands there in shock for a moment. It’s been months since they’ve seen each other, and it’s something of a marvel for Sakusa to see Ushijima standing there so casually in front of the house that Sakusa grew up in as if it’s the most natural thing in the world—as if you just find Ushijima casually in front of his house.

“You didn’t message me that you’d left,” Sakusa manages to finally find his voice.

“I wanted to surprise you,” Ushijima shifts on his feet. Sakusa realizes he’s nervous as if worried he did something wrong. “I am sorry if that was not the right thing for me to do.”

“No,” Sakusa shakes his head. “No, I’m just...surprised.”

“Oh,” Ushijima perks up. “Good, then. That’s what I had hoped.”

“I think I’m going to leave now,” Komori declares loudly. “Just letting you know.”

Sakusa’s eyes have been fixed on Ushijima, and he finally looks away to acknowledge his cousin. “Oh, yeah, of course. Bye.”

“I’m not going to comment on how fast you dismissed me,” Komori comments nonetheless. “It was nice to see you Ushijima-san. Have a good weekend.” With that, Komori gives a wave and walks away, leaving Sakusa alone with Ushijima.

Sakusa slowly walks up to the house, and even though he wants nothing more than to throw his arms around Ushijima and hug him, he knows he needs to wait until they are inside and maybe even until after they’ve both had a chance to change their clothes at least.

“I’ve missed you,” Sakusa tells him, voice quiet. A breeze picks up and ruffles the trees around them in the yard.

“I have missed you, too,” Ushijima replies, and he takes Sakusa’s hand lightly, the most fleeting handhold, before letting go. Sakusa wishes he hadn’t let go, but he knows that Ushijima is being conscious of the fact that they are still outside and that Sakusa likely wants to clean up.

“Please, come in,” Sakusa gestures towards the door with his head. Ushijima picks up his bag and follows after Sakusa lets them inside.

They make it through the genkan, and Sakusa watches Ushijima take off his shoes and set down his bag. Sakusa knows he should be patient, wait for them to get into the house and freshen up a bit since Ushijima has been on the train and Sakusa has been at school all day. But something about seeing Ushijima standing there, in his house, makes Sakusa throw all that aside. He’s waited for this moment for too long, and Sakusa is tired of being cautious when it comes to Ushijima. 

Taking a small step, Sakusa stands in front of Ushijima and slowly snakes his arms around the other’s neck and settles their weight on Ushijima’s wide shoulders. Sakusa is fairly similar to the same height as Ushijima, so this close they can easily look at each other in the eyes. 

“May I?” Ushijima asks, one hand hovering by the edge of Sakusa’s mask. 

“Please,” Sakusa nods, and Ushijima slips off Sakusa’s mask before folding it gently and placing it on the small hall table. Then, the two can also easily move together at the same time and meet for a kiss, so that’s exactly what they do. 

Sakusa lets his eyes close as he feels Ushijima’s lips touch his in a soft kiss that holds apologies for being away from each other for so long. Sakusa doesn’t mind waiting, he thinks, as he opens his mouth a little for Ushijima to swipe his tongue along Sakusa’s bottom lip. 

There was a plan Sakusa created for this moment. He had been mulling it over for days making sure that this would be perfect, that the first time he would fuck Ushijima would be perfect. That also all gets tossed aside now because the more Sakusa presses against Ushijima, the hotter and needier he feels. In a turn of events, Ushijima’s broad hands, which have been resting on Sakusa’s hips with his thumbs lightly running over the material of his uniform jacket, now grip a bit firmer in order to flip their positions so it’s Sakusa’s back against the wall and Ushijima pressing against him. 

“Kiyoomi,” Ushijima whispers into his ear. “Did you have something in mind for this evening?”

A pleasant chill goes down Sakusa’s spine. “Yes.”

“Good.” Just one word and then Ushijima moves back slightly so he can gaze at Sakusa while running his hands over Sakusa’s sides before slipping them under the jacket. Sakusa lets his arms fall away from their hold on Ushijima and keeps his eyes locked on Ushijima’s as his boyfriend pushes the jacket back so it slips off Sakusa’s shoulders and onto the floor. 

The day had been slightly warm, so Sakusa had worn a short-sleeve button-up under his uniform jacket. At the revelation of his bare arms, Ushijima’s hands start to trail up and down, gently caressing the exposed skin, which makes Sakusa shiver. 

“What would you like to do?” Ushijima asks and gives Sakusa a kiss on the cheek. 

“Let’s go upstairs,” Sakusa tells him. 

They leave Sakusa’s jacket and their bags on the floor. Later, Sakusa will throw his jacket into the washing machine and retrieve their bags to disinfect them. For now, Sakusa takes Ushijima’s hand and leads him through the house, up the stairs, and to his bedroom. 

Once inside the room, Sakusa closes the door behind them and then realizes he must confront the enormity of having Ushijima in his bedroom alone and with intent. 

“Are you okay?” Ushijima asks, ever so attentive to the slight gives in Sakusa that reveal how he’s feeling. 

“Yes,” Sakusa nods and turns around to face him. “I’m very good.” 

Ushijima is standing in the middle of Sakusa’s room wearing joggers with a Schweiden shirt and jacket, surrounded by different parts of Sakusa’s life: volleyball posters, stacks of books, completed puzzles Sakusa bought the special glue to store and preserve, and school projects with perfect grades. At the center of his life stood Ushijima Wakatoshi with a small smile and still holding Sakusa’s hand. 

“May I take you to bed, then?” Ushijima asks. 

“Fuck yes,” Sakusa breathes out, and the answer makes Ushijima laugh. 

“Well, come here, then,” Ushijima gives a little tug to Sakusa’s hand, and Sakusa goes willingly to be briefly wrapped in one of Ushijima’s arms. Ushijima pulls Sakusa into a kiss while walking him back the few steps to the bed. 

The feeling of Ushijima pushing Sakusa against the wall was amazing, but being pushed into the bed with Ushijima on top of him was so, so much better. Now it’s Sakusa’s turn to get his hands under Ushijima’s jacket to push it off, and when Ushijima sits up on his knees bracketing Sakusa’s hips as he pulls off the jacket and tosses it to the side, Sakusa’s breath catches. He will never get tired of looking at this man and the way every move he makes both on and off the volleyball court is perfectly calculated, and dare he say, elegant in a way. 

Instead of resuming his position on top of Sakusa, Ushijima trails a hand up and down Sakusa’s chest and stomach, just barely grazing lower to where Sakusa is getting harder as Ushijima continues to touch him. 

“Please, Wakatoshi-kun, please,” Sakusa doesn’t know for sure what he’s begging for at this moment, but he knows that Ushijima will give him exactly what he needs. 

“Yes,” Ushijima nods, and then he slides his hand up Sakusa’s body one more time before playing with the knot of Sakusa’s uniform tie and loosening it. He doesn’t take it off. Ushijima moves on to unbuttoning Sakusa’s shirt, which he does with care and attention, gently slipping each button out of its hole and then stroking at the small area of newly bared skin underneath. 

When Ushijima reaches the final button, he also untucks the shirt from Sakusa’s pants and fully pushes the sides of the shirt apart to reveal Sakusa’s body to him. Ushijima’s eyes rake over Sakusa, taking in the sight, and Sakusa, feeling a little bold, rests his arms on either side of his head and gazes up at his boyfriend with half-lidded eyes. 

“Wakatoshi,” Sakusa whispers. “Anything.”

Ushijima visibly swallows before nodding. “Anything for you, Kiyoomi.” The declaration is so simple yet heavy it makes Sakusa gasp, and then he gasps again with Ushijima moving down his body in order to place a kiss in the space between his belly button and his pants. 

Unconsciously, one of Sakusa’s hands moves to grip Ushijima’s hair and strokes through the short brown locks in encouragement as Ushijima starts to leave a line of kisses slowly up Sakusa’s body. When Ushijima places a kiss to Sakusa’s nipple, he bites his lip in response and arches up, and when Ushijima starts to suck a bruise on Sakusa’s collarbone, he moans. 

As soon as Ushijima finishes one mark on Sakusa’s body, he moves on to another one. All of these will be hidden under Sakusa’s clothes, and he hopes if these don’t stay, Ushijima will at least add other ones later that will linger after they must part. Something that Sakusa can push against while he’s in class or at practice so he can feel the sting of where Ushijima had been, had claimed him. 

Ushijima moves away from Sakusa’s body, sitting up and dislodging Sakusa’s hand from his hair. He lets it fall back above his head. This time when Ushijima sits back and looks down at Sakusa’s body, he’s clearly admiring the line of marks he’s left on Sakusa’s, and Sakusa will gladly be the canvas for Ushijima’s mouth anytime to see those eyes looking down at him with such a consuming hunger. One sweep of his gaze across Sakusa stops at the sight of Sakusa straining against his dark uniform pants, growing hard and hoping that Ushijima will do something about it soon.

Resting a hand on Sakusa’s skin right above the button to his pants, Ushijima looks Sakusa in the eyes, “May I?”

“ _Please.”_

The button is popped open quickly and the zip moved down with the same swiftness. Sakusa lets out a sigh and the slight loss of constriction. Ushijima settles his hands, warm and powerful, on the sides of Sakusa’s pants and begins to drag them down and off his body, leaving socks and underwear the only things covering Sakusa waist down. In any other situation, Sakusa would hate this, hate being revealed for someone else’s eyes this way, but this is Wakatoshi-kun, and Sakusa would give him absolutely everything. It leaves Sakusa feeling needy, and he raises one hand to gesture Ushijima forward so that they can kiss again. 

Wrapping his mostly bare legs around Ushijima’s still clothed body while they kiss, Sakusa decides, is one of the greatest feelings that life has to offer, and he would probably be content staying here if there were no other things on his mind. Sakusa arches against Ushijima’s body trying to get any friction to where he’s hard, and Ushijima senses his motives immediately.

“You’re beautiful,” Ushijima murmurs against his lips, and this is what above all makes Sakusa blush.

“So are you,” Sakusa replies, and it gets a small, shocked chuckle from Ushijima.

“I’m glad you think that.”

“It’s true,” Sakusa insists. He raises a hand to run his thumb across Ushijima’s lips, reddened from kissing, and Ushijima kisses his thumb. 

“May I do something about this now?” Ushijima asks, and he makes clear what he’s asking by finally rubbing against Sakusa’s underwear, making Sakusa cry out.

“Yes!”

Sakusa holds his breath as he waits for Ushijima’s next move, which ends up being once again retreating down Sakusa’s body, but this time he slowly removes Sakusa’s underwear and socks so now he is truly bare save for the uniform shirt and the tie half hanging off of him at this point.

“I am sorry for repeating myself,” Ushijima speaks quietly while running his hands up and down Sakusa’s naked legs. “But you truly are beautiful. Divine.” Sakusa shivers as his response to Ushijima.

When Ushijima gets his mouth around Sakusa, one of Sakusa’s hand instinctively moves down to grab onto something, preferably Ushijima’s soft hair, but he stops himself and instead latches on to the sheets. Ushijima notices this movement and removes one hand from its grip on Sakusa’s hips and takes hold of Sakusa’s hand, gently prying it away from the bed and lacing their fingers together. The combination of their held hands and the feeling of Ushijima working Sakusa within the heat of his mouth make Sakusa want to cry from how overwhelmed he feels. 

Ushijima sets Sakusa’s hand where he knew Sakusa wanted it all along—on the top of Ushijima’s head, encouraging him to hold on. And Sakusa does. He threads his fingers through the brown hair he’s previously grazed his hands through while they’ve lazily made out in stolen moments at Ushijima’s apartment and after games, but something about being able to dig his fingers into Ushijima’s hair in this scenario sets Sakusa alight.

The soft popping sound when Ushijima pulls his mouth off Sakusa feels obscene and loud, but Sakusa can’t find himself to dwell on it when it feels so good, so right. He makes a sound of distress at the loss of that wet heat engulfing him. 

“I will continue,” Ushijima assures with a kiss to Sakusa’s hip. “But I assume you bought what we need to do more.”

Sakusa takes a few seconds to think about what Ushijima just asked, turns the words in his head a few times before he processes the meaning.

“Yes,” Sakusa finds his voice and also nods. Instead of telling Ushijima where to look, Sakusa himself moves out from his place under Ushijima to go retrieve the items he had hastily shoved into the bottom drawer of his bedside table. 

Once Sakusa settles back down on the bed and Ushijima resumes his place on Sakusa’s legs, he reaches for the bottle.

“Do you know what you’re doing?” Sakusa asks, not meaning for it to come off harsh or accusatory but just wanting some assurance.

“More or less,” Ushijima shrugs casually. 

“More or less?” Sakusa echoes.

“I watched...videos,” Ushijima’s ears turn red at the admission and not the fact that he had been very enthusiastically blowing Sakusa not a minute ago.

“Oh, okay,” Sakusa decides to shut up and let his boyfriend continue.

Ushijima tenderly caresses Sakusa’s left thigh a few times before asking, “Can you please spread your legs for me, Kiyoomi?”

And Sakusa does, immediately and without a second thought because this is Wakatoshi who he would do anything for, and this, well, Sakusa really wants to do this. Ushijima settles back down between Sakusa’s legs and then places them on his shoulders, spreading Sakusa open for himself. When Sakusa looks down to see himself hard and leaking onto his abs with Ushijima looking up at him with pupils blown wide, he gasps and sees himself twitch next to Ushijima’s lips. Ushijima notices as well and sticks out his tongue just barely to lick the tip. The brief sensation makes Sakusa cry out and fall back on the bed, almost embarrassed to be shuddering at such an insignificant touch.

“You can touch me,” Ushijima says before his mouth descends on Sakusa again, enveloping him deep right away.

Sakusa listens to Ushijima and runs both hands through his hair and lets one stray to skim the skin at Ushijima’s neck that he’s familiar with. It’s soft and warm, and Sakusa has left himself bury his face there many times as a source of refuge from the world, breathing in Ushijima’s scent that Sakusa swears is both the comforting familiarity of being in the man’s arms and on the volleyball court. 

After a particularly exquisite maneuver by Ushijima’s tongue, Sakusa arches and cries out. “Wakatoshi!” At the same time, he feels one of Ushijima’s fingers gently circle, lube surprisingly not cold, and Sakusa vaguely realizes Ushijima was considerate enough to warm it between his fingers for Sakusa’s comfort. It’s another thought that helps him relax, and Ushijima is able to push into Sakusa.

The feeling is strange at first. Sakusa had not done this to himself previously; he thought about it, but he preferred the idea of Ushijima being the first one to touch him in this way. He’s not disappointed. As with everything in his life, Ushijima is thoughtful and meticulous, taking his time to gauge Sakusa’s enjoyment and how to move his finger inside Sakusa next.

Eventually, Sakusa begs for more, urging Ushijima to continue tenderly pressing more of his thick but careful fingers into him to work Sakusa open, and Ushijima gives and gives until Sakusa is writhing under Ushijima, moaning with each sharp thrust of Ushijima’s hand. One of Sakusa’s hands finds its place clutching Ushijima’s Adlers shirt, knuckles turning as white as the fabric they are bunching within their vice grip. Sakusa’s other hand drifts to his face, trying to cover his mouth from letting out any of the steadily growing more embarrassing sounds. 

Ushijima’s mouth leaves Sakusa, and his fingers retreat from Sakusa’s body. Rather than feeling relief from the freedom of Ushijima’s onslaught, Sakusa feels his muscles tighten, tension rising in his body because he still wants and needs more.

“How are you?” Ushijima asks, brushing aside Sakusa’s curls that are starting to stick to his forehead from sweat.

Sakusa takes a few deep breaths before answering. “I’m so good, Wakatoshi, but I need more. Please.”

“Look at me.”

Sakusa’s eyes snap open, unaware they had drifted closed, and he meets Ushijima’s unwavering stare down on him. He places a hand on Ushijima’s cheek. “Wakatoshi, I’m ready.” Ushijima nods and moves to start pulling off his clothes, but then Sakusa remembers the feeling of being pressed under his boyfriend, bare against his clothes, and he makes a sound of distress, which makes Ushijima pause with concern. Sakusa shakes his head. “Leave them for now. Later.”

Ushijima nods and lowers his hands from his shirt and reaches for the condoms instead. “How would you like to be?”

Eventually, Sakusa wants to do everything, and with great hope, they will this weekend, but he knows what he wants for now. “On our sides.”

The two resituate themselves on the bed so Ushijima lies behind Sakusa. Some rustling occurs behind him, and Sakusa realizes it’s the sounds of Ushijima putting on the condom, only lowering his joggers and underwear enough to free himself because Sakusa told him to keep everything on. The only regret Sakusa has at this moment is that he didn’t think to stop Ushijima so he could see him first, see the way Ushijima is also hard, straining to be inside Sakusa, but there will be time for that later. What’s more important to Sakusa right now is getting Ushijima inside him.

Sakusa still has his tie on, and he loosens it so it falls open, dangling freely around his neck. Ushijima places a kiss below his ear, and then another one as well for good measure. “Are you ready?”

“Yes, Wakatoshi, please,” Sakusa finds himself begging again. 

One of Ushijima’s hands grabs Sakusa’s thigh and pulls the leg back so it rests over Ushijima’s leg, spreading Sakusa open on his side. Sakusa’s jaw drops open at the realization that Ushijima’s whole hand spans the width of Sakusa’s thigh easily. They may be the same height, or close to it, but Ushijima is still so much _bigger_ than Sakusa.

“I love you,” Ushijima whispers and gives one more kiss to Sakusa’s neck before he starts to slowly push in. Sakusa lets out a small huff of a laugh at the fact that of course, this is when Ushijima would utter those words to him. It’s not the first time he’s told Sakusa those words and it won’t be the last, but they always take Sakusa’s breath away to hear. Sakusa’s breath also gets stolen by the feeling of Ushijima entering his body with such control and care. There is no doubt that Ushijima’s brain is likely yelling at him to thrust in hard, but he is too conscious of hurting Sakusa and making sure he feels good to do any such thing like that.

When Ushijima is finally completely inside Sakusa, they both let out shuddering breaths simultaneously, taking in the feeling of being connected like this for the first time.

“How do you feel?” Sakusa asks Ushijima, breathing hard, trying to get used to the size of Ushijima. Sakusa was right, the other ace is very much bigger than him in every way. 

“Overwhelmed because you feel amazing,” Ushijima tells him exactly how he feels, voice tight. “How are you, Kiyoomi?”

“Loved,” Sakusa gasps because that’s the truth. He turns his head, seeking out Ushijima’s mouth. The angle doesn’t provide grace, so their kiss is messy with an edge of desperation. They still somehow want to be closer. “Go slow.”

Ushijima pulls out gently and then pushes in again with the same deliberateness. He slowly picks up the pace, but it remains one that is leisurely so Sakusa may continue getting used to the feeling of having Ushijima moving inside him like this. 

Sakusa’s eyes drift closed, and he keeps moaning at every thrust, which Ushijima takes as a positive sign and speeds up his movements, moving as hard as their position allows. Sakusa once again clutches the sheets with his right hand, and his left that had been trapped between him and the bed trails down so he can take hold of himself. Ushijima beats him to it, lightly smacking aside his hand so Ushijima can take hold of Sakusa and start stroking him in time with his thrusts. 

“Kiyoomi,” Ushijima groans, and it sounds stunning, his already deep voice dropping lower and dripping with barely held back pleasure. It makes Sakusa whine and try to push back into Ushijima’s thrusts while also moving himself into fucking Ushijima’s hand. Sakusa feels surrounded by Ushijima in every way he can be, and he wants this forever.

When Ushijima hits him inside just right on a thrust, Sakusa yells, barely making out _Wakatoshi_ in the sound. That’s all the confirmation Ushijima needs to start moving harder and faster, which slowly presses Sakusa so he’s half laying down with Ushijima behind him, fucking him into the bed. Sakusa lifts his hips enough so Ushijima can still have a hand working him while thrusting.

Broken groans come from Ushijima’s mouth in between panting breaths, hot on Sakusa’s neck, and he knows they’re both so achingly close.

“Wakatoshi,” Sakusa pleads. “Give me everything. We’re close, please, fuck me.”

And Ushijima does, getting a sturdy grip on Sakusa’s hip with the hand not working on Sakusa. “Anything for you,” he declares and picks up the pace. 

Sakusa can feel it, deep within him, that growing need to let go, hurtling closer and closer until he can taste it on his lips in the form of moaning Ushijima’s name as he comes all over the man’s hand and his own bed. Everything feels so sharp at that moment, every point of contact between them is burning, and yet still all Sakusa wants is Ushijima to be somehow closer.

Ushijima is still fucking Sakusa as he comes back to his senses slowly, sagged in Ushijima’s arms, small whines at each thrust until Ushijima comes. 

“Kiyoomi,” it’s the best sound Sakusa has heard of all, and he feels the way Ushijima grips down harder on his hip, possibly enough to bruise—a thought that excites Sakusa—and goes still with one tiny “ah.”

Sakusa sinks down onto the bed, and Ushijima follows suit behind him, careful to keep them away from where the shits are now dirtied and cautious to not put all his weight on Sakusa. After a minute of regaining their breaths, Sakusa wiggles around under the arm Ushijima slung over him and buries himself into the other man, wanting to maintain as much closeness as he can. This will only ever be for Ushijima, Sakusa thinks, all parts of it. 

Ushijima bends his head to place a kiss on in Sakusa’s damp and ruffled hair. 

“I liked that,” Sakusa states, and he runs a hand over Ushijima’s chest, and then he looks lower to where Ushijima’s shirt pushed up to reveal his abs and his pants are still lowered. He ventures a little lower to touch Ushijima where he was not able to see earlier, and Ushijima winces. “Sorry.”

Ushijima shakes his head. “It’s okay. It’s just sensitive. May I get up?” Sakusa suddenly feels needy and pulls Ushijima close by his shirt. “We must clean up.”

He has a point there.

Sakusa reluctantly lets go and watches Ushijima stand to try and right himself and throw away the used condom, but then when he turns back around to look at Sakusa, he has a lost look on his face. “I’m sorry, but I don’t know where anything is.”

The admission makes Sakusa laugh because true, Ushijima really only ever saw the genkan, the stairs, a hallway, and then Sakusa’s bedroom so far. “That’s right, you didn’t receive the full tour yet.”

“I did not,” Ushijima gives a sheepish smile. 

“Well, let’s fix that.”

Sakusa gets out of bed and cannot resist pulling Ushijima down in one short but deep kiss before taking his hand to pull him towards the bathroom.

“You do not want to get dressed?” Ushijima tilts his head and asks, amused.

Sakusa looks down at his mostly naked body. His tie is lost somewhere on the bed, and he’s only in his uniform shirt still. And honestly, part of him wants to get covered, get a barrier between his skin and everything around him up immediately, but he also quite likes the way that Ushijima’s eyes can’t seem to stop trailing over his body. 

“Later,” Sakusa says.

“I believe you said my clothes would be coming off later, though,” Ushijima smirks as Sakusa pulls them into the bathroom.

“Later could be now,” Sakusa contemplates, looking between his boyfriend and the tub.

“It could be,” Ushijima uses their held hands to haul Sakusa towards him. He cups Sakusa’s face with his hands, but before he’s able to bring their mouths together, Sakusa stops him.

“I love you, too.”

The list of things that Sakusa does not like is long, but one Ushijima Wakatoshi has been able to etch away at many of those items, or at least add special clauses that state _Unless it’s Wakatoshi-kun._ They have plans to go to restaurants together, exploring the area, and maybe even shopping—all things that Sakusa abhors—but if Ushijima is with him, well, Sakusa will do anything. He wonders what else will change this weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/pushclouds), yelling about loving ushisaku


End file.
